The Curse of the Love Goddess
by percicovaldez06
Summary: What happens when you pissed off the love goddess? Well, most probably you'll get cursed. Just like what happened to Nico. Now that he's a girl, will he still want to go back to his old self when finally, the love of his life is single and has come to terms with his feelings towards him...


**A/N; Hi! Another Percico story. :))) I hope you like it. Please leave reviews! :))) I don't own the characters in this story, it belongs to Uncle Rick Riordan. ;)**

* * *

**"**You little brat! Choose your words carefully or you don't want to know what I will do to you!" Aphrodite shouted.

"I don't care! You're the reason why I feel this way! You made me fall in love with him!" Nico shouted back.

Then suddenly, a bright light washed over Nico and he fainted. "I'm sorry boy, but you made me do this.." whispered Aphrodite to the still wrapped body of Nico Di Angelo. Then she disappeared together with Nico.

* * *

Nico slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He's in his cabin. He looked at his clock and saw that it's already 8:15 am. He sat up and pulled off the blanket only to be surprised by what he saw. He was wearing a really short shorts that reveals two milky white thighs shaped like that of a woman's. He got up from his bed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was freaked out when he saw that he has grown breasts and his body curved. His skin also changed, it became a lot more bright. His hair grew longer up to the middle of his back. His eyes were a bit larger than usual and his lips were a bit pink. He's wearing a loose shirt hanging on his now sexy woman's body.

He recalled the past happenings and remembered his fight with the love goddess. He tied up his hair in a ponytail, dashed out straight to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked on the door. The door opened and it revealed the confused but smiling face of Piper. She stared at the girl in front of her.

"Uh, hi! Are you new here? What's your-" she was cut when Nico just went inside. Piper closed the door then stared at the girl. Nico looked around, relieved to see that Piper's the only one present, he sat on the empty chair facing Piper.

"Who a-"

"I'm Nico." Nico cut her again for the second time. He was surprised by how sweet his voice became.

"Nico? Haha, you're kidding me right?" Piper asked, surprised and at the same time, confused by what's happening. "I'm serious Piper. Your mom and I had an argument, I kind of pissed her off, then there was this bright light and I passed out. When I woke up, I'm a girl." Nico explained then looked down.

Then Piper's eyes widen. Nico looked up to her and noticed Piper's reaction. "What?" he asked.

"Oh no... My mom just put a curse on you..." she said in a low voice.

"What?"

"My mom cursed you!"

"Then tell her to undo the curse."

"It's not that easy! Once my mom cursed someone, it'll be hard to convince her to lift the curse she planted." Piper stared at him.

"So I'm stuck in this body." Nico sighed and looked down on his feet, avoiding Piper's eyes.

"Don't worry Nico, I'll do everything I can to help you get back your old body. But for now, let me help you get comfortable with that." Piper took a small bag in her closet then hurried Nico to get back in his cabin.

"Come on Nico." Piper said while resting her hands on Nico's shoulder. They got inside Cabin 13 and Piper sat Nico in front of the mirror and turned him around so that he won't be able to see his reflection. "What are you gonna do?" Nico asked.

"I'm just gonna put some color on your face." Then with that, Piper pulled out her make-up from the bag. She just out some light foundation on his face, light blush-on to put some color in his cheeks, she also put an eyeliner, a light eyeshadow and mascara to his eyes, and finally, lipstick to make his lips a bit red. When she's done, Nico looks amazingly beautiful, Piper turned him...her around and Nico saw her reflection on the mirror.

Piper looked at Nico's closet and saw that even the clothes changed into woman's clothes. Piper got a long-sleeved grey shirt with a skull on it and a black shorts and handed it to Nico. "Here, change your clothes..." Piper said.

"Where did you get this?"

"In your closet. Looks like my mom took care of everything when she turned you into a girl." Nico got the clothes and changed. When she went out of the changing room, Piper stared at her in awe. "You look... amazing!"

Nico's cheeks burned and she tried to hide her blushing cheeks. Piper walked to her and whispered something. "Don't worry, I'll find my mom and I'll try to convince her to lift the curse. For now, just get used to that body." She said then turned to the door. Before she went out, she looked at Nico first. "Try to get out, the sun is good for your skin." She smiled then went out of the cabin. Nico sat on her bed.

'Might as well get used to this' she thought. She grabbed the sneakers and strapped her sword on her waist. She checked her reflection once again on the mirror and smiled. She turned to the door and opened it, then she saw Percy just about to knock. They stared at each other for a minute before Percy got his nerves to speak. "N-Nico?" He stuttered, staring wide-eyed at the girl in front of him.

"Hi" she said.

"Wh-what happened to you? You look... amazingly...beautiful." Percy said, still in awe. Nico blushed then stared down. "Thanks" she muttered. Now it's Percy's time to blush. His cheeks turned into a deep shade of red. "S-so, Nico, want to go sparring?" he asked.

Nico looked up to him. "Sure" she said then smiled a sweet smile at him which made Percy's cheek turn even more redder. They headed to the practice area and while they walk, they talked about how Aphrodite has cursed him and turned _him_ into a _her_ and how Piper put a make-up on her and all that. "Suits you well.." Percy said without looking at the gorgeous person beside him.

"What do you mean by that, huh Jackson?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. Now Percy looked at her and it was a big mistake. Cause now he felt his heart beating so fast it's gonna explode, and his stomach filled with butterflies. "W-well, you look gorgeous and i thought maybe, it's better right? And now you always smile, which you rarely do when you know..." Percy stuttered.

Nico turned away. "Maybe..." Then they got to the area and started to spar.

Meanwhile, Annabeth saw the two of them heading into the practicing area and decided to follow them, out of curiosity. Then she overheard them talking and was surprised when she heard what Aphrodite has done to Nico 'So that girl is... Nico?!' she thought. She continued to follow them until they reached the area. She watched them spar until Percy got defeated by Nico with the point of the Stygian Iron blade just inches from Percy's neck. Nico sheathed his sword and help Percy up.

"You're still very good at it..." Percy said.

"well, i didn't forgot how to use my sword..." Nico said with a smile that once again made Percy blush.

Annabeth clapped her hands which startled both Percy and Nico. "That was good..." Annabeth said. "Annabeth..." Percy said then turned to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I saw you go here with a girl i'm not familiar of, so I decided to follow you guys, then I overheard you talking and was surprised to know that that girl is Nico, which made me even more interested." she said then turned to face Nico.

"Annabeth, we were just..." Nico started only to be cut by Annabeth.

"Sparring, i know. I'm aware of that. Look, Nico, i'm not mad or anything. i was just shocked, that's all." she said then smiled at Nico. "Annabeth..." Percy said but was cut off.

"You know what, you two looked cute together." Annabeth said with a smirk. Percy blushed while Nico stared at them with confusion. "But Annabeth... you and Percy..." Nico started.

"We already broke up. Olympus needs me as an architect and I can't do that while having a relationship with Percy, or with someone, and besides, I can see that Percy here, has developed something more than a crush for you." then Annabeth glanced at the still blushing boy. Nico stared at Percy as Annabeth bid her goodbye. Percy just looked at the girl and ran his hands through his hair. "Uhh..."

Then suddenly, Connor and Travis appeared out of nowhere and landed beside Nico. Their arms around Nico's shoulders. Percy stared at them, confused why Nico isn't giving them the death glare, but then it occurred to him that it won't be terrifying anymore since Nico is a girl now with such a sweet face. He felt jealousy rising up from his stomach when Connor suddenly spoke.

"So Percy, is this your new girlfriend?" Connor spoke, then Travis.

"cause if not, can we have her?"

"Yeah, i'll be glad to have such a beautiful girl by my side..."

"Hey! she's mine..." they said simultaneously. Travis now clutching Nico's arms. Percy walked to them then grabbed Nico out of the twins' reach. They stared at him with confusion. "Stop harassing Nico, she's my girlfriend." Percy said. Nico looked at him, surprised by what the son of Poseidon said.

"Nico, is that her name?" Travis asked.

"Like, Nico Di Angelo?" added Connor.

"Yes, okay? Aphrodite cursed him and now he's this..." then Percy looked at Nico.

The twins' eyes widen. "Wow, Nico, you're...hot" said Travis. Nico rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"But wait, you said she's your girlfriend, so does that mean she won't get back her old body and remain as a girl? Cause surely you two can't be together if she got back her old body right? Unless..." Connor said.

Percy looked into Nico's eyes. "I don't care now if she's a girl or a boy, as long as i love her, that's all that matters." Percy said to the twins without looking away from Nico's beautiful eyes. The twins looked at each other and a smirk formed on their mouths.

"well then, i guess we should leave now. Have fun!" said the twins in chorus and went away. Nico looked as the twins disappear, but Percy turned her head towards his and cupped her face. Nico blushed which made Percy smile. "I love you,..." Percy said, still staring at Nico's eyes.

"I love you too... i always have and i always will..." Nico said with a smile. Then slowly, Percy leaned in. Their faces now only inches apart, Percy can feel the warmth of Nico's breath on his face and just then, their lips met. At first Nico didn't respond to the kiss, but as she recovered from the shock, she kissed him back. And they had the sweetest, most perfect kiss ever. They parted and just then, Nico started to glow. Percy covered his eyes to protect it from the brightness radiating off of Nico Di Angelo's body. When the light died, Nico is back to being a boy.

He looked at his body and looked at Percy. "I'm not a girl anymore." Nico muttered. Percy smiled at him and slowly made his way towards the younger demigod. "I like it better." Percy whispered to his ear then once again, they shared a kiss.

Little did they know that the twins gathered their friends, and were now watching them from the door leading outside the practice area, smiles plastered on their faces.


End file.
